Motion switches are used in various articles of manufacture, such as footwear and garments, for example, to actuate light modules or other modules based upon movement. Examples of prior motion switches include U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,058, RE37,220 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,501.
The switch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,058 has been used in millions of pieces of footwear. This switch relies upon a cantilevered spring that requires a spring mount to one end of the spring. The present invention seeks to improve upon prior motion switches by reducing their cast and making it easier to control the sensitivity of such switches.